A Maid Outfit, BL Novels and a Bet
by bigjellyfish
Summary: It all began with a bet, a slightly stupid one at that, and Misaki thinks he's got this one in the bag. Then again, so does Usami. How will this all play out?
1. Day 1

"Usagi-san!" yelled Misaki, "stay the hell away from me!"

"What?" asked Usami innocently, "I thought it would suit you."

"I am **not **wearing that thing!" growled Misaki, circling his way around the kitchen counter.

"But I bought it especially," complained Usami, following Misaki's footsteps.

The two rotated around the counter, like two boxers in a ring, the only difference was that one was holding a maid outfit and the other a spatula.

"I don't care," snapped Misaki, "I'm not a girl."

"You don't need to be a girl to wear a maid outfit," reasoned Usami, "you just need to be cute, with a touch of sexiness, of course."

Misaki glared at him, "I'm **not **cute."

"I beg to differ," replied Usami, "especially when you get so desperate that you practically beg me for it-"

"That never happened."

Usami shrugged, "well it could."

"No," said Misaki, shaking his head, "no it couldn't."

"Oh?" asked Usami, raising an eyebrow, "is that a challenge Misaki?"

Misaki folded his arms, the two's movement stopping as the bet was placed, "yeah, I guess it is."

"Alright then," smirked Usami, "the first one to initiate any kind of intimate action loses. If I win, you have to wear the maid outfit."

"And if I win," continued Misaki, "which I will, you have to…"

Misaki trailed off, thinking deeply, there wasn't much that would really inconvenience Usami. Suddenly inspiration hit him.

"You can't write anymore BL with me, or my name, in them," announced Misaki victoriously.

Usami sighed, "isn't that a bit cruel Misaki, trying to take away my innocent pleasure like that?"

Misaki stared at him, what part of that is innocent!?

"Well then, let's begin right away shall we?" smirked Usami, "I think seeing you beg will be worth the wait. On your knee's would be best… preferably naked."

Misaki shuddered, no way was that happening, he'd rathe die.

"All right then Usagi," muttered Misaki darkly, flaring with anger, "you're on!"


	2. Day 2

_He's staring, _thought Misaki as he started dinner, _he's definitely staring. _

Since the bet had began, Usami had gotten into the habit of staring at Misaki for hours on end. Hours, Misaki would angrily add, that he should be writing.

"Usagi-san, would you stop that?" asked Misaki, a slight edge to his voice, as he turned to face him.

"Staring?" guessed Usami, "no."

"And why not!?" snapped Misaki.

"Because it annoys you," replied Usami, a smirk to his voice.

"What kind of answer is that!?" yelled Misaki, his anger only growing.

"When you're mad you tremble," explained Usami, a grin spreading across his face, "and I like it best when you tremble Misaki."

Misaki both blushed and glared at the perverted author.

"You're insane," muttered Misaki, returning to his cooking.

"I prefer to call it imaginative," replied Usami.

"You're not going to win," Misaki reminded him.

"It's only the second day," objected Usami," you'll break down eventually."

"Not likely," snorted Misaki.

"Oh, I think you'll be surprised by yourself," smirked Usami.

"And I think you're delusional," Misaki retorted.

"Misaki, if there's one thing in this world I know best, it's your body," said Usami.

Misaki blushed, speechless. How could he say such embarrassing things!? Misaki slammed the plate down on the table in front of Usami.

"**Eat**."

Usami raised an eyebrow as Misaki charged upstairs.

"What about you?" asked Usami.

"I'm retiring early," snapped Misaki.

Miksai slammed his bedroom door shut, falling back onto his bed.

"I can't believe that idiot," Misaki muttered to himself, rolling left and right as he angrily hugged his pillow, "that kuso Usagi-san."


	3. Day 3

"Lust," chanted Usami in a whisper, watching Misaki from the opposite couch, "lust, lust, lust, lust-"

"What are you doing!?" growled Misaki, snapping his book closed.

"Sending you sexual vibes," replied Usami, "I'm hoping it will make you realise your true pervertedness and admit defeat."

Misaki stared at him, baffled at how such an intelligent person could come up wit such a idiotic concept.

"That's not going to work," sighed Misaki.

"I beg to differ," replied Usami, before resuming his chanting, "lust, lust, lust-"

"Would you stop that!?" snapped Misaki.

"Why?" asked Usami, raising an eyebrow, "does it excite you?"

Misaki glared at him, "I thought we weren't allowed to initiate any sexual acts."

"What do you mean?" replied Usami innocently, "excite doesn't always have to be sexual, Misaki. Is your head always in the gutter?"

Misaki gritted his teeth in frustration.

He gave Usami a forced smile, "you're right, my apologies."

"I'll forgive you, but only because I'm such a nice person," replied Usami with a smirk.

_This idiot_, thought Misaki angrily.

"If you keep frowning like that you'll loose your looks," Usami remarked.

Misaki snapped.

"And!?" he yelled, standing abruptly to his feet, "it's not like you ever look at my face anyway!"

"Why that's not true," interrupted Usami, "I love your face. I fact, a mere glance at it makes me feel like I'm walking on air."

Misaki stood there, mouth gaping, halfway between embarrassment and anger.

"Wha… f… freak!" Misaki burst out eventually, a slight blush to his face.

"Yes," answered Usami with a grin, "but you love this freak."

Misaki's face burned red.

"You… I… baka!" yelled Misaki, at a loss for words.

He wasn't touching him, wasn't initiating anything sexual, so why did Misaki feel so… strange?

Misaki stood, flustered, for a moment longer before finally regaining enough of his composure to speak, "I'm going to make dinner!"

Misaki dashed into the kitchen, Usami watching him with a victorious smirk.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, here is the third chapter. Enjoy! And if the progress seems slow to you, remember the story line travels by days._


End file.
